Flame of Hope
by Crimson Uzumaki
Summary: When Naruko left the Elemental Nations she never thought she would go from top of the food chain to the bottom, forced to once again work her way up from nothing. Homura never thought he would have an Ashikabi, yet upon taken an opportunity he would have normally rejected, he found his. Together they form a team in order to achieve their goals. NarukoXHomura.


**Chapter One: The Dancer and the Host.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Sekirei.**

* * *

Homura, Sekirei No.6, sighed as he walked out of the dimly lit host club. He had just finished up another evening shift at work, busy catering to the whims of his clients. Working as a host earned him good money to pay rent, while serving as a cover for his more shadowy business as the Guardian of Sekirei.

It wasn't an easy life Homura led, being birthed as deformed, his body born to be controlled and shaped to his Ashikabi's whim.

But despite the gloom Homura still strove to protect his Sekirei siblings and help grant them what he believed he could never have. Day in and out he tirelessly work the thankless job of protecting the unwinged Sekirei from de-activation or forced winging. Still Homura was but one man, he could not be everywhere and couldn't protect everyone, Sekirei were still being unfairly winged or terminated and it torn him up inside.

Especially those damn lightning twins who seemed to go out of their way to purposely mess with him.

Taking a deep breath of the cool fresh air Homura relaxed the tension in his body and slowly began to walk back home to Mason Izumo. Hopefully with any luck Miya would have put aside some of her delicious dinner for him, working hours in a humid club that reeked of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke often left him tired and hungry.

Of course as luck would have it a male voice called out for him from behind. With a sigh Homura turned around and spotted the dark-haired young man who was running over to him.

"Can I help you Issei?" Homura asked his colleague.

Panting the young man quickly caught his breath before giving Homura a friendly smile. "Hey Kagari, me and some others are going out to a club for a few drinks want to join us?".

Homura smiled politely "No thanks, I think I'll just go home for now. But thanks for the offer" Homura declined.

Issei frowned in disappointment and slight concern "Come on man, that's exactly what you always say, why don't you just join us for an hour and see how you feel and if you still don't feel like hanging out then we wont bother you" Issei pleaded.

Issei might be a pervert and an average host but he was still a nice person and he genuinely was concerned for the anti-social host Sekirei.

With a resigned sigh Homura agreed, convincing himself that he should just go to ease the concern his work peer felt. He never knew that this single choice, one he would never normally take, would change his life forever.

* * *

Homura grew a tick mark on his forehead as he stared at the scene inside the club, or to be more accurate strip club. He had assumed that they would go to a night club and have a few drinks, maybe even dance a little. He thought that they might even end up going to a karaoke bar, but never in his mind did he assume they would be going to a strip club.

Sigh. "Why are we here?" asked an annoyed Homura. Issei simply smiled and placed his arm around the fire sekirei's neck, dragging him along to a large booth that had been picked out be their workmates.

"Because we as host spent all day catering to the whims of a female clients and now that we're done for the evening it's their turn to cater to our whims" he joked.

Homura sighed again, he was surrounded by perverts and idiots.

Suddenly the lights dimmed before they flickered back on, although now the lights were focused upon the glitter covered stage decorated with a single dancing pole. The music progressively grew louder as a crowd began to build up around the stage, whoever was about to dance was obviously very popular.

Before long a single woman appeared.

Homura breath got caught in his throat at the sigh of the beauty before him, his heart began hammering the inside of his chest and his body began to feel uncomfortably warm.

The woman in question had long luscious blonde hair the colour of shining gold, her azure blue eye's twinkled in amusement. Her body could be described as perfection, easily equal to any Sekirei he knew, her skin had a healthy tan and her body was perfectly curved and toned. Her ample bust, surprisingly real to Homura's shock, made her the envy of her colleagues and the desire of every man in attendance.

She wore a black buttoned blouse that loosely covered her well-endowed chest, she wore ridiculously short orange denim shorts, and a pair of red high heels that made her long smooth legs all the more desirable.

But her most noticeable trait was her whisker like markings that decorated each of her cheeks.

Homura couldn't help it, the moment he saw her he was ensnared by her ethereal beauty, she was like something out of a fairy tale or some mythical legend than an actual person. If only he knew that she was a kunoichi, one who was trained to use her body to ensnare the minds of the weak-minded and influence them to her will.

Still he couldn't help but wonder if this person, who made his body spiral out of control, was possibly his Ashikabi.

Little did he know that the blonde woman had also sensed something strange about him and resolved to keep her eye on him.

He watched entranced as the blonde woman began her lustful dance, her body swayed and glided around the pole, her body dominating the stage and the attention of the crowd. As she danced she had a single hand slowly begin to unbutton her blouse slowly almost teasingly removing the article of clothing before the crowds eye's.

Yet not once did she remove her eye's from the silver-haired Sekirei. Homura felt as though she was dancing solely for him alone.

She continued to dance, her blouse long since gone now revealing her orange lace bra that cupped her ample cleavage. The men were going wild and rampantly tossed money onto the stage, their minds clouded with desire. Next to go were her denim shorts revealing her black thong for all to see.

The blonde continued her dance, enticing her audience with her lustful movements as she sensually caressed her curves, running her hands over her breast cupping them gently.

Homura was burning up at this point, this was not how he imagined meeting his Ashikabi but at the same time he found himself relieved that he had an Ashikabi. Still after everything he had gone through he couldn't just erase the fear and self-doubt that lingered within his heart.

The music was reaching its ending and with it brought the ending of the blondes performance, sliding her hands up her now sweat covered body she unclipped her bra letting her large boobs hang proudly upon her chest, her breast swayed with her movements as beads of sweat dropped from her pink nipples.

Before long the music came to an end with the blonde finishing in a provocative pose leaving her nearly completely exposed to the crowd. Giving a sultry grin she once again locked eye's with Homura before blowing a kiss in his direction, leaving the Sekirei flustered, and walked off the stage making sure to give her hips an extra sway as she moved.

Homura let out a relived sigh as the sexy performance ended and his body finally began to regain control, taking a deep breath Homura collected himself and departed from his group, leaving for home.

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki, former jinchuriki, and now ex-kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato chugged down a bottle of cool water after her performance. She had just finished her last dance for the night and was now getting prepared to leave, resting in her hand lay a stack of yen that she had earned for the night.

She gathered her bag that she had brought to work and slipped her earnings inside. Pulling out a fresh change of clothes she then closed her bag and placed a seal on the zip to prevent anyone from opening it. Placing her bag down by her make-up desk she proceeded to undress completely and walk to the shower room. Turning both taps she allowed the warm water to wash away the sweat that covered her body. Dancing under the intense heat of the stage lights always left the dancers hot and sweaty and Naruko was no exception to this.

Standing under the water Naruko pondered how she got into this line of work. It all started after the disastrous Fourth Great Shinobi War, the defeat of Madara had not been the end of the conflict like most had expected. Minor villages who had been oppressed for years by the great five rose up and challenged the weary survivors dragging the war out for another year. The war took a major toll on all villages and by the end the shinobi-sect was on the verge of extinction.

The final nail to the proverbial coffin was when the Five Daimyo decided, for the betterment of the continent, to disband the ninja village system effectively leaving the war's survivors out of the job.

Naruko who lived for the thrill of combat and challenging missions saw the fall of shinobi both terrible and boring, she was left with little choice but to leave the Elemental Nations entirely. She had travelled the world for over a year searching for both work and a challenge but had very little luck.

She had tried being a mercenary, selling her skills for battle but sadly the world outside held a bias opinion against woman, they believed woman couldn't fight as well as men, that they weren't soldier material and would only get in the way. It had left Naruko infuriated but she did not give up.

Sadly for Naruko she found very little opportunity in the mercenary business and even less luck with various militaries. The best she could hope for was a non-combat role or intelligence gathering.

Law enforcement was immediately ruled out, Naruko herself often broke all the rules so she really had no right to enforce them herself.

Next she tried security but once again found herself not being taken seriously. She had some luck in the criminal underworld but quickly grew bored with the fights over numerous trivial things and soon left the business.

After a while Naruko decided to settle in Japan, residing in the city of Shinto Tieto. Having recently arrived Naruko immediately sought out employment to earn money, unfortunately without any formal qualifications and very little legitimate paperwork employment eluded her.

In the end Naruko was forced to resort to her kunoichi training, using her skills in seduction, something that was mandatory for all kunoichi over genin rank to learn, she managed to secure a job as an erotic dancer. Her near perfect body along with her seduction skills, which had been honed to perfection by Jiraiya, she had quickly became popular and begun earning a modest living, or at least for the moment.

Naruko sighed, 21 years old, no formal education, no home of her own, no challenge to oppose her. She really felt like she had hit rock bottom.

She had gone from strongest kunoichi in the world, national hero of the elemental nations, to being nothing more than a talented stripper working for a sketchy night club. He body honed and trained to be the perfect killing machine was now nothing more than eye candy, used for nothing more than money-making. She had been the envy of kunoichi everywhere back home, with radiant beauty and sex appeal and wielding the power to destroy armies. Now she was nothing more than a mere shadow of her former self, if any of her fellow kunoichi could see her now...

How the mighty have fallen.

Still she was a proud kunoichi, and her pride would not allow her to give up, she would endure the humiliation and once again rise from the depths of failure and become the success she once was.

Coming out of her depressing thoughts she turned off the water and began drying herself with a towel. Dressing in a black sleeveless shirt and jeans she collected her bag and left the club. As she walked she though back to the strange silver-haired man she saw within the crowd.

She had sensed a certain power within him, a power that stood out from the rest of the population of this world, what's more is that he wasn't the only one she had sensed with power. Strangely though, all of those people with the same power she had sensed all resided within Shinto Tieto making her well-trained instincts flare with suspicion.

She was no longer the naïve girl from before the war, she had grown up and matured and so had her skills as a ninja, she knew something big was happening in this city and was determined to find out.

Naruko began the long walk to her apartment, the night air was surprisingly cool for the summer season but she enjoyed it anyway. As she walked she immediately sensed to presence of the silver-haired man following her, she assumed that since he had some form of power that she could sense then it would be logical to conclude if he could also sense her own power.

Deviating from the pathway Naruko began walking down the back alleys to try to draw the man out.

Coming to a complete stop after a few minutes walking the former kunoichi did a quick scan of the area and to her relief noticed that only herself and the silver-haired man were in the vicinity.

Turning around she discretely reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of tags and a butterfly knife and called the man out.

"I know you're there, why don't you just come out already".

* * *

"I know you're there, why don't you just come out already".

Homura cursed quietly as he was discovered by the woman he had been following, he refused to admit to stalking, and tried to hide his presence from her. Unfortunately for him he was not dealing with any ordinary human, but a trained assassin who had battlefield experience.

"I can feel your power, there's no point hiding any longer".

Scowling Homura realised that the situation was getting out of control, to make the situation worse his body once again began rebelling against him causing him to groan in frustration.

_"Why now of times!"._

"Well if you're not going to come out then you leave me no choice but to drag you out" Naruko spoke aloud.

With a resigned sigh the flame Sekirei walked out from the shadows and presented himself before her. His body was once again wracked with another flash of heat as he walked closer to his Ashikabi and struggled with all his might to regain control.

Naruko frowned at the mans pitiful condition, easily sensing his out of control power. She sighed, she had found an opponent with significant power yet was had even less control than she did in her childhood.

"You look like you're going to explode, why are you following me when you clearly should be resting?" she asked, she might be jaded but it didn't change the fact that she was a caring person at heart. The concern in her voice caused another heat wave to grip his body bringing him to he knee's. Naruko seeing his pained expression rushed to his side immediately.

Homura was torn with pain and pleasure, he knew why this was happening having been a defective Sekirei the moment he began reacting his body immediately began changing itself to his Ashikabi's desires. Still until he was winged his body would spiral out of control until he erupted into a storm of flames.

He refused to be the reason his Ashikabi was killed, besides he still had so many little birds to protect and he knew they needed his help. He refused to die just yet. Just as those thoughts passed through his mind his body was engulfed by flame causing Naruko to jump back with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell!" the blonde exclaimed in shock. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out two tags and threw them at the inflamed Homura.

**"Fuka Hoin (Fire Sealing Method)"**She called out as she activated the tags with a single hand sign.

The tags activated and began rapidly absorbing the flames that consumed the Sekirei but much to Naruko's surprise, the flames never seemed to exhaust.

_"That should be impossible!, how is he creating so much fire that even my seals are ineffective?" _she thought, ideas rapidly moving through her mind yet she still could not come up with a solution. Meanwhile Homura watched shocked as the strange tags the woman used begun absorbing his fire.

"How are you doing that?" he asked shocked.

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is that we get these flames out before you die" she stated with a frown as she continued to futilely absorb the flames with her seals.

"I know of a way, but I'm not sure you'll like it" Homura spoke nervously, he knew that being winged by her was the only solution. The other option was death but he refused to die until all the Sekirei found their Ashikabi, and Minaka was killed.

"How?".

"You need to kiss me" Homura spoke with determination much to Naruko's bewilderment.

"Kiss you?, why?" She asked confused, how was a kiss going to save his life.

"Just trust me" he said. Naruko frowned.

"Trust you, I just met you and now your asking me to kiss you in the middle of a fire storm" she spoke with suspicion.

"Please, it's the only way" Homura pleaded. "I promise to explain everything later".

With a frown Naruko reluctantly accepted. "Fine but we will be having words after this".

Moving close to Homura while manoeuvring around the violent flames Naruko closed in on his body, moving her body against his she gently placed her lips upon his and watched in awe as beautiful wings of fire erupted from the mans back. The firestorm around the duo picked up for a moment before gradually setting down, as this was happening Naruko managed to sense a portion of her own power being absorbed by the man before his wings dispersed.

With a flushed face Homura moved back from her and spoke "Homura Sekirei No.6, I will protect you with these flames of my pact forever my Ashikabi" before he passed out in her arms.

Holding the burned silver-haired Sekirei, Naruko could only wonder what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**Hey hope you like the first chapter. This time instead of being Naruko as a Sekirei she is going to be an Ashikabi. She will start with Homura but I'm not to sure who I should add next although I was thinking maybe Shiina.**


End file.
